1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to portable sunshades for use with automotive vehicles of a type which are folded when not in use and which may be unfolded when deployed so as to extend across a substantial portion of the inner surface of a windshield in order to reduce the effect of radiant heating caused by the sun's energy passing through a windshield when a vehicle is not in use. More particularly, the invention is directed to a sunshade which is both horizontally and vertically adjustable so as to be universally adaptable for use with vehicles having varying windshield dimensions.
2. History of the Related Art
The interior of automotive vehicles is subject to extreme temperature variations, especially when vehicles are parked outside and subject radiant energy from the sun. Often, especially if the temperature is relatively warm and the sun is bright, the surface of vinyl and leather seats can be raised to such an elevation that they can burn the bare skin of an individual entering the vehicle. In addition, heat and radiant energy can also cause damage to materials used to form and cover the dashboard of vehicles as well as can affect electrical wiring extending within the dashboard.
To reduce the amount of radiant energy which enters a vehicle through the windshields associated therewith, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,396 to Levy, a sunshade was disclosed which was formed of a plurality of integrally hinged, generally rectangular panel members which could be extended outwardly across a substantial width of the windshield. The sunshade was formed of relatively inexpensive materials and collapsed in an accordion-fashion for storage in a vehicle. In use, the sunshade could be taken out and extended across the vehicle windshield and supported in position by the rearview mirror or sun visors.
Unfortunately, vehicle windshields vary dramatically in both height and width dimensions. Therefore, forming a sunshade of a particular size does not allow the sunshade to be used with the same results in different vehicles. By way of example, vehicle windshield heights may vary from approximately 19" to 32" with an average being approximately 28". A vehicle with the dimension taken across the top of the windshield may vary from as much as 38" to 56" with an average being approximately 45", whereas, the width dimension at the base of the windshield may vary between 50" and 67" with an average being approximately 57". If a sunshade is configured to meet the maximum size, it is not possible to adequately deploy the sunshade in vehicles having smaller dimensions. Likewise, if the sunshade is designed for smaller dimensioned windshields, the amount of radiation prevention is reduced drastically as large portions of the windshield are not effectively covered by the sunshade when deployed.
Since the introduction of the sunshade disclosed in the patent to Levy, there have been numerous modifications made and patented for sunshades having additional or differing characteristics considered to be improvements on the original Levy design. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,920 to Siegler, a windshield sunshade is disclosed which is foldable both horizontally and vertically. This allows the sunshade to be more compactly configured when in a stored or collapsed position so as to be conveniently stored in a vehicle. When deployed, the sunshade is unfolded, both vertically and horizontally and positioned against the windshield being supported by the rearview mirror or other elements. Unfortunately, the overall size of the sunshade is not adjustable and, therefore, the sunshade does not work effectively in vehicles having large windshields.
Other windshield sunshades are directed to forming the shades of different components having various reflective properties and yet others are directed toward the manner in which the sunshades are folded and unfolded when deployed. Examples of other sunshades are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,652,039 to Richards; 4,838,335 to Eskadary et al.; 4,878,708 to Champane; 4,883,304 to Elliott; 4,886,104 to Eldridge, Jr.; 4,947,920 to Moll; 5,044,686 to Acenbrac; 5,314,226 to Tovar; D309,885 to Gurruchaga; and U.K. Patent 2,242,176 to Gilchrist.